1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a gas-fired cooking apparatus and in particular to such a cooking apparatus which is easily portable and very versatile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous portable cook stoves are disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,013 to Upton discloses a portable gas grill provided with a grill plate supported on removable legs. The grill plate is provided with a drain to drain collected grease. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,013 to Vache discloses a portable stove provided with cooking vessel support means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,930 to Johnston discloses a compact portable cooking stove, the components of which compactly nest together. This portable cook stove is adapted to burn liquid fuel without the need for complicated priming procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,462 to Hefling discloses a gas-fired cooking apparatus including a cooking container, a support collar, and a support base which are removably secured together by a stud and a pair of resilient spring plates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,524 to Wheat et al. discloses a portable gas-fired cooking device adapted for use as a grill on which to broil or barbecue food, as well as for use in cooking food in conventional cooking utensils such as pots and frying pans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,498 to Kimbrough discloses a portable deep fryer assembly which is gas-fired. A thick heat plate is disposed intermediate the ends of a vertically extending tube. The heat plate and the portion of the vertically extending tube which is disposed thereabove constitute a container for cooking oil. The portion of the vertically extending tube which is disposed beneath the heat plate is adapted for attachment of legs and a gas burner. A chimney is detachably connected to the vertically extending tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,341 to Panzarella discloses a portable wok stove fired by an adjustable gas flame. The stove is configured to evenly heat the bottom of a wok and provide adequate shielding from wind to make the flame relatively insensitive thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,224 to Misumida discloses a casserole set including a gas burner within a portable cooking stove and a transparent or semi-transparent pan. U.S. Pat. Nos. 118,095 to Beatty, 299,713 to Babbit et al., and 2,814,286 to Arnold disclose various devices for supporting a vessel above a heating element.